Changelings
A very mysterious race within the Absit Settlers, Changelings are something of a myth to many citizens. In the country of Absit they were all but hunted down and exterminated long ago due to them being blamed for many terrible things that happened. Unfortunately the only way to force a Changeling back into its original form is to kill it, because they revert upon death. Because of this there was a witch hunt for Changelings and most of them, along with dozens of humans and elves wrongly accused, were killed. Although this was a long time ago in Absit, this lingering fear of discovery is always present in a Changeling and so many pick an appearance to change into and rarely ever change back to their original form. The actual appearance of Changelings is mostly unknown to the public but very rare reports of finding a dead Changeling claim they have light grey skin, a simple face with dulled features, and very large stone colored eyes. Changeling Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Changelings are naturally dexterous and just as versatile and unique as Humans. However, a life a trying to fit in and hide their true nature has left them with a natural disconnect with society. They gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity, a -2 Penalty to Wisdom, and a +2 bonus to one other ability score of their choice other than Dexterity. * Size: Changelings are medium creatures. * Type: Changelings are Humanoids with the Shapechanger subtype. * Base Speed: Changelings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Changelings start speaking Common. * Mutable Mind and Body: +2 racial bonus to saving throws vs. mind-affecting effects and poisons. * Naturally Social: +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Intimidate and Sense Motive. * Blend In: Disguise and Linguistics are always class skills. * Minor Shape Change (Su): All Changelings have the ability to transform themselves at will. This ability is similar to Alter Self with the following exceptions. ** This ability is a supernatural ability, akin to a lycanthrope’s shapechange, and thus, it is not subject to dispelling. ** Using this ability is a full round action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. ** While this ability does not affect clothing or gear, it does affect the tactile, olfactory, and audible aspects the new form, thus granting a +10 circumstance bonus to Disguise checks. ** This ability does allow Changelings to appear as specific people, including those of other genders, as long as the Changeling has access to some of the subject's DNA (hair or saliva for example). ** This ability does not grant any new abilities or movement rates. Likewise, this ability does not allow the Changeling to change its size category. ** It lasts for as long as the Changeling desires, even if unconscious or sleeping (although Changelings do revert back to their natural form upon death). ** Anything that can see through or acts on a shapechanger's alternate forms applies to a Changeling in the same manner. ** Changelings with grievous physical wounds (lost eye, severed hand, etc) cannot disguise that injury regardless of their form, nor can a Changeling mimic such an injury intentionally. * Age: ** Adulthood: 15 ** Middle Age: 35 ** Old: 53 ** Venerable: 70 Changeling Alternate Racial Traits * Can't Catch Me: Living a life on the run, Changelings learn it is better to run than to hide. For them, Disguise and Escape Artist are always class skills and they get a +2 racial bonus to Climb, Escape Artist and Swim. This racial trait replaces Naturally Social and Blend In. * Flexible Anatomy: Some Changelings have learned how to adopt different natural resistances of the races they mimic. They gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against poisons and diseases. This racial trait replaces Mutable Mind and Body. * Man-Made Monster: Rather that learning how to blend in, some Changelings revel in their ability to scare and unnerve others. They gain a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate and Sense Motive and a +1 racial bonus to the saving throw DCs of any effect with the fear descriptor. This racial trait replaces Naturally Social. * I am Me: Rare among Changelings, some prefer to show their true form at all times. While they will always have the ability to change shape, these Changelings get a +2 racial bonus to Will saves against fear, charm and compulsions and increase the DC for other's Intimidate checks by +10 against the Changeling. Changelings with this racial trait are assumed to drop any disguise the moment they are not actively concentrating on it, but otherwise their Minor Shape Change ability remains the same. This racial trait replaces Naturally Social, replaces Blend In, and modifies Minor Shape Change. Changeling Favored Class Bonuses *Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to the character’s formulae book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formulae level the alchemist can create. *Bard: Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. *Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus to Disguise checks. *Ranger: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. *Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks and Diplomacy checks to gather information. *Slayer: Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the slayer’s studied target. *Sorcerer: When casting wizard / sorcerer transmutation spells, add +1/3 to the effective caster level of the spell, but only to determine the spell's duration. *Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. *Vigilante: Gain 1/4 of a new social talent. *Warlock: Gain 1/3 of a new minor invocation.